The Winter
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: "Jangan buat dia menangis lagi. Jika aku tau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan merebutnya darimu" -Chanyeol- "Tenanglah, aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun hubungan kami masih baru, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku yang terbaik untuknya," -Kai- OneShoot ChanBaek/KaiBaek Typo,Gaje, DLL


WINTER

Baekhyun merapatkan_ sweater _yang dikenakannya. Dia juga semakin keras menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya, menyesal dia lupa menggunakan sarung tangannya. Matanya melirik gelisah kekana ke kiri mencari seseorang. Sudah dua jam dia duduk ditengah salju seperti ini menunggu _namjachingu_-nya yang tidak datang-datang juga.

"Baekki-_ah_," dia tersenyum mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kekasih berkulit _Tan_nya. Seketika senyumnya lenyap saat dia melihat teman-teman kekasihnya tidak jauh dibelakang. Dia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Menatap kesal kearah _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Kukira ini kencan kita berdua saja," ambeknya yang membuat lelaki berkulit _Tan_ itu terkekeh melihat tingkah _namja_ mungilnya.

"Maafkan aku, mereka memaksa ikut saat tau kita akan pergi kesini," ucap Kai –lelaki berkulit _Tan-_ dengan wajah menyesalnya. Dia menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap dalam kemata sipit didepannya.

"Hah... baiklah, _gwenchana_," Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah Kai yang dibalas oleh lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun melihat ke arah teman-teman Kai dan di memberikan senyum manisnya. Walaupun dia tidak suka kencannya dengan Kai terganggu, tapi dia juga cukup senang, karena cukup ramai juga. _'tidak buruk juga'._

"Hai Kris, Sehun, Chen," sapanya yang dibalas dengan kekehan ketiga _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Maaf menggangu kencan kalian, hehe" Chen berucap sambil memasang senyum bodohnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. Setidaknya nanti _gak _begitu sepi," Baekhyun menunjukkan _eyes-smile_nya yang membuat ketiga _namja_ tersebut menghela nafas lega.

"Tanganmu dingin _chagiya_," Kai berucap tiba-tiba dan menggenggam tangan beku Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang dia tau sedang cemburu.

"Ya... aku menunggumu terlalu lama dan lupa bawa sarung tangan, jadi begini deh," cengiran khas lelaki mungil tersebut membuat Kai semakin gemas pada sosok didepannya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi ya, aku gak mau kamu sakit nanti," Kai membuka salah sattu sarung tangannya dan memakaikan disatu tangan Baekhyun, lalu dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tidak bersarung tangan dan memasukan kekantong jaketnya.

"Iya sayang~" Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium pipi Kai dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ekhem... bisakah kalian bermesraan tidak didepan kami? Setidaknya tunggu sampai pasangan kami datang," ucap Kris dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Hahaha, maaf kita tidak bisa," ucap Kai sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang tertawa puas. Membuat Kris mendengus.

"Halo semua~" tiba-tiba suara lembut menginterupsi diantara mereka.

"Luhannie _hyung_!" Baekhyun berseru riang dan memeluk lelaki yang mungil sama sepertinya. "Ternyata kau ikut juga, bagus deh," dia melihat ke arah yang lain. Ada Tao, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Tunggu, Kyungsoo? Baekhyun hanya menatap horor kearah _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya yang sedang menunduk dalam. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan mengahampiri _namja_ itu.

"_YAK_! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI HAH?!" dengan menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap benci kearah _namja_ itu.

"Maaf Baekki, aku yang mengajaknya," Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kearah Kai. Sedangkan Kai, dia hanya menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya, berharap Baekhyun luluh.

"Kai... BUKANKAH KAU TAU KALAU AKU MEMBENCINYA? KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKNYA?" dengan wajah merah menahan marah, Baekhyun menghampiri Kai. Dia tidak peduli kalau sekarang dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kukira dengan begini kau akan bisa berteman dengannya," Kai menundukkan kepalanya, dia tau dia salah.

"Kau ternyata belum mengertiku Kai, kau menghancurkan malam natalku. Aku pulang," Baekhyun melepas sarung tangan milik Kai dan menyerahkan ke lelaki yang hanya mematung itu. Dia berlari sambil menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu dipinggir sungai Han yang menampakan keindahannya. Dia duduk dikursi dekat pinggir sungai dan menatap lurus kearah sungai. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya jatuh mengenai pipi mulusnya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Menangislah jika kau mau, jangan ditahan," Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya. Dia tertegun melihat _namja_ tampan yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Chanyeol?" ucapnya tidak percaya. "Kau, kenapa bisa berada disini?"

"Apa salahnya mencari udara dimalam natal?" lelaki tinggi tersebut masih memusatkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia menangis lagi. Dia merasakan bahwa ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk bersandar didada bidang seseorang. Dia tau, itu Chanyeol.

"Kau demam Baek? Tubuhmu panas," Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar sejajar dengan wajah tampannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah khawatir di wajah tampan tersebut, dia hanya memandang miris.

"Tidak Yeol, mungkin aku hanya lelah," Baekhyun tersenyum lirih kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya mendengus dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi mulus itu.

"Lelah karena berjalan sejauh ini dan terus menangis," Chanyeol mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun dan membawa _namja_ mungil itu kepelukkannya. "Jika kau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku siap menampungnya," Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dibahu lelaki tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Baekki, maukah kau menjadi orang special untukku?" _namja_ tinggi dan tampan ituberlutut dihadapan _namja_ munggil dan imut dengan membawa mawar _pink_ ditangannya._

"Yak!_ Chanyeol, kau memalukan," bentak _namja _itu tanpa bisa menutupi rona merah dipipinya._

"_Biarikan Baekki, asalkan ini untukmu, aku rela berbuat apapun," _namja _itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya membuat rona merah di pipi _namja _imut semakin jelas._

"_Ish, sudahlah," _namja _imut itu berlari keluar kantin sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Membuat namja tampan tersebut panik._

"_Tapi tadi kau merona Baekki," ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berlari mengejar _namja _mungil itu. sedangkan siswa yang melihatnya hanya diam, seolah memang kejadian itu sudah biasa bagi mereka._

"_Baekki!" Chanyeol mengejar _namja_ imutnya sampai keatap sekolah. Dia menarik lembut tangan mungil Baekki-nya dan menatap dalam kemata sabit milik Baekhyun. "Jangan kejar-kejaran lagi ya, capek tau," ucapnya sambil meniup poni-nya._

"_Siapa suruh kau mengejarku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak mau disalahkan karena membuat namja didepannya lelah._

"_Karena aku mencintaimu," ucapnya santai tanpa tau Baekhyun merona hebat karenanya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu _Chagiya_~ kau mau menjadi _namjachingu_ku?" dia menatap penuh harap keara Baekhyun._

"_Kalau aku bilang iya, kenapa? Kalau aku bilang tidak, kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya ke Vhanyeol. Yang membuatnya gelisah._

"_Kalau kau jawab iya, aku akan sangat senang dan akan memeluk juga menciummu," ekspresinya sungguh senang. "Tapi jika kau bilang tidak, aku akan sedih dan mungkin akan menyerah mendapatkanmu," ekspresinya menjadi murung dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh._

"_Dasar Park Chanyeol tidak peka," Baekhyun menjitak kepala lelaki tampan tersebut. "Tentu aku akan menjawab IYA! AKU MAU MENJADI KEKASIHMU PARK CHANYEOL PPABO! KALAU BEGITU PELUK DAN CIUM AKU SEKARANG!" Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang keras berteriak di atap sekolah mereka. Chanyeol yang tidak percaya hanya diam seperti orang bodoh._

"_Kau tidak bercanda kan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang melotot tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dan diciuminya pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tertawa senang dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Sampai mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman manis mereka._

_._

_._

_._

"_Yeol," panggil seorang _namja _mungil kepada kekasihnya yang sedang asik dengan gitarnya._

"_Hm?" hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari kekasih tampannya. _Namja _mungil itu frustasi dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Duduk tepat disebelah _namja _tampan itu._

"_Kau bosan denganku? Kau sedaritadi hanya sibuk dengan gitarmu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menoleh kesampingnya dan tersenyum melihat kekasih mungilnya sedang merajuk. Dia meletakkan gitarnya dan membawa _namja_-nya berhadapan dengannya._

"_Kenapa kau bilang begitu hm? Itu tidak mungkin sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tidak ada hal lain yang kucintai selain dirimu," dia mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun yang mancung._

"Jeongmal_?" Baekhyun menatap dalam mata kelam dihadapannya. Mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya._

"Ne, jeogmal. _Apakah aku pernah berbohong dalam hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan lima tahun ini?" Chanyeol hanya mendapat sebuah gelengan imut dari _namja-_nya. "Kalau begitu, jangan bilang begitu lagi. Aku tidak suka," pelukan hangat Chanyeol menghancurkan keraguan Baekhyun. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta Chanyeol padanya yang sangat dalam. Baekhyun menangis bahagis dalam diam._

_._

_._

_._

"_Baek... maafkan aku," Chanyeol ingin menyentuh oundak rapuh didepannya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat berat._

"Gwenchana_ Yeol. Aku tau, kau pasti akan bosan kepadaku, aku memang orang yang membosankan bukan? Haha," Baekhyun tertawa menyedihkan. Chanyeol hanya dapat menunduk mendengarnya._

"_Baek..."_

"_Sudahlah Yeol, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kekasihmu yang baru. Hm.. siapa namanya? Ohya, Kyungsoo. Satu pesanku terakhir. Jangan menyakitnya," Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. "Bye Chanyeol," dan setelah itu, Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh kearah _namja_ yang sedang menyenderkan kepala dipundaknya. Dia tersenyum miris. Diciumnya pucuk kepala _namja_ tersebut. Dia melihat kearah jam tangannya. '_Sudah hampir tengah malam'_ batinnya.

"Aku baru menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu Baek... ternyata aku masih sangat mencintaimu. _Saranghae Byun BaekHyun_," ucapnya lirih sambil melirik surai coklat dibahunya. Tanpa dia ketahui, ternyata pemilik surai coklat tersebut mendengarnya dan tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" seru suara dibelakang mereka. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, mendapati _namja _berkulit Tan memandang mereka kaget. Sedangkan Baekhyun, berpura-pura tidur. "KAU!" _namja_ Tan itu menatap marah kearah Chanyeol. Dia berjalan menghampiri kedua _namja _tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Dia menatap heran kearah lelaki didepannya yang terlihat marah.

"Aku? Aku _namjachingu_ Baekhyun. Dan kau. Lepaskan BAEKHYUNKU," ucap Kai dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya. Saat Kai ingin menarik Baekhyun yang sedang –berpura-pura- tertidur, Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan Kai.

"Bukankah kau lihat kalau dia sedang tidur?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Kai, lalu btatapannya melembut saat melihat kearah Baekhyun. "Baekki, bangunlah. _Namjachingu-_mu sudah datang," Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditelinga Baekhyun. Kai yang melihatnya merasakan_ ngilu_ di ulu hatinya.

Baekhyun yang memang sedari sudah terbangun, membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Kai. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Ughh..."

"Kau kenapa Baek?" terpancar jelas kekhawatiran di mata Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Gwenchana_ Yeol, hanya sedikit pusing. _Gomawo _untuk hari ini Yeol," Baekhyun tersenyum lirih memandang wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lirih.

"Ayo Baek, kita pulang. Kau terlihat tidak baik," Kai menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun dan membantu _namja _tersebut untuk berdiri. Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Hei kau," Chanyeol memandang Kai dengan wajah datarnya. Kai yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Jangan buat dia menangis lagi. Jika aku tau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan merebutnya darimu," Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai.

"Tenanglah, aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun hubungan kami masih baru, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku yang terbaik untuknya," Kai merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya. Dia baru sadar kalau Baekki-nya demam.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Tolong jaga dia," Chanyeol menatap penuh harap kearah Kai, yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Kai. "Baekhyun sedang demam sepertinya, rawatlah dia setelah kalian sampai. Dan kau Kyungsoo," Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. "Tolong jangan rebut kebahagian Baekhyun lagi. Aku tau, kita memang sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, mengertilah." Chanyeol berjalan kedepan Baekhyun.

"Baek, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku disana. Baik-baiklah disini," dia mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun menatap lirih kearah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit.

"Sekarang pulanglah, kau harus istirahat," Senyuman manis Chanyeol mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

_7 year later..._

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! KIM CHANYEOL! CEPAT BANGUN LALU MANDI!" Seorang _namja _mungil sedang _menggedor-gedor_ pintu sebuah kamar yang tidak bersalah. Karena merasa tidak ada sahutan, akhirnya dia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar yang berisikan dua lelaki yang berbeda usia sedang tertidur pulas tanpa memperdulikan suara yang membuat telinga sakit. Melihat itu, Kim Baekhyun geram dan menghampiri kedua _namja _itu.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT BANGUN KALAU TIDAK..." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua lelaki itu langsung bangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Iya, aku bangun _Chagiya/eomma_," ucap mereka kompak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bangga dan kembali kedapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua orang tercintanya.

THE END(?)

Aku tau ini aneh, gak jelas, dan segala macam yang jelek-_- tapi maukah kalian mereview ff aneh ini? /_puppy eyes_/ GOMAWO SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA APALAGI YANG REVIEW DAH /tebar lope/


End file.
